Automatons
Automatons are anti-personnel robots used by the A-Laws and Innovators in season two of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. In Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer many automatons have been re-purposed as non-combat machines. Technology & Combat Characteristics Automatons that are used by the A-LAWS are anti-personnel attack drones. They're specifically designed for search and destroy missions. The automaton can be also be used as an security and infiltration drone as well. In AD 2312, automatons are manufactured by the Earth Sphere Federation, and are exclusively used by the A-LAWS and the Innovators in missions against their enemies (Katharon, Celestial Being, ESF Coup d'état Faction). The automaton is armored to a point where hand guns and other low infantry power weaponry are largely ineffective; only high yield explosives and assault rifles are capable of destroying them. For anti-personnel combat, all A-LAWS operated automatons are equipped with a pair of machine guns. Automatons each have a pair of manipulator arms that double as computer entry-plugs for connecting to computers or interfaces. Furthermore, automatons have fast data abstraction and hacking capabilities which allow them to hack into defense systems or gather information from computer databases. When activated, the automaton's thrusters and legs are used to adjust itself to the flooring around it. Automatons feature four mechanical legs, each of having magnetic wheels which are able to traverse all terrain from mountains to zero-gravity corridors to search for its target. On metallic and space colony panels, automatons are capable of using its magnetic wheels to magnetically lock onto the surface and can dash through its environment at speeds faster than a human can achieve on foot to effectively complete its missions. The automaton's all-terrain mobility along with its armor and machine guns make it a highly effective weapon against infantry forces. The A-LAWS used automatons are usually remotely controlled by a remote control system through a GNX-704T Ahead unit. By AD 2314, many automatons are re-purposed for non-combat roles such as construction or small cargo units. Armaments ;*Machine Gun :Automatons units used by the A-LAWS are equipped with a pair of machine guns which are used as anti-personnel weapons. History Automatons are first seen deployed in AD 2312 after Katharon launched a rescue operation in an attempt to rescue their captured comrades in the colony Proud. Soon after Katharon forces arrive at the colony, an GNX-704T Ahead, piloted by Barack Zinin, deployed an automaton container inside colony Proud. Automatons emerged from the container and commenced the hunt for fleeing prisoners. However, the automatons were destroyed by the GN-001RE Gundam Exia Repair piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei. Automatons were deployed again in an mission to destroy a Katharon base in Rub' al Khali desert when an Ahead flies over the base and drops its automaton containers. The automatons deployed and immediately started mowing down Katharon members. Soon after, the GN-006 Cherudim Gundam, piloted by Lockon Stratos (Lyle Dylandy), destroyed the automatons and forced A-LAWS forces to retreat. A notable automaton deployment was in AD 2312 when automatons were deployed in the AEU Orbital Elevator La Tour in an attempt to retake the elevator from the ESF Coup d'état Faction, which had taken the elevator and civilian hostages. These automatons were programmed to fire at both Coup Faction soldiers and civilians alike. As the automatons attempted to break the defenses of the Coup Faction, one of the automatons successfully hacked into the station's video feed. Pang Hercury, leader of the Coup Faction, then received the news that additional automatons had invaded the station and approached the gravity block. Consequently, Hercury gave orders for the Coup Faction soldiers to intercept the automatons while the civilians evacuated to the linear trains, having witnessed the methods of the A-LAWS forces. Soon after, the automatons broke through and shot at both soldiers and civilians alike. It can be assumed that the automatons within La Tour are destroyed when La Tour is destroyed by Memento Mori. Another notable automaton deployment was during the Battle of L2, when Ribbons Almark deployed a swarm of automatons, all linked with Veda, to invade the Ptolemaios 2. These automatons were eventually shut down when GN-009 Seraphim Gundam used its Trial System. Sometime after A-LAWS is disbanded, some automatons were re-purposed and repainted in a yellow color scheme as construction aid units. Some of these construction automatons are seen helping Saji Crossroad in AD 2314 as he worked during the final battle of the ELS Conflict. Other automatons were re-purposed for other roles such as the white colored automatons that aided the people of the Kingdom of Azadistan where Marina Ismail, Shirin Bakhtiar, and other people of Azadistan awaited news of the battle's outcome. Picture Gallery Automatons - Lineart.jpg|Automatons - Lineart Automatons.jpg Automatons_Space.png|Re-Purposed Automatons (A.D. 2314, Space) Automatons_Cream.png|Re-Purposed Automatons (A.D. 2314, Azadistan ) Notes & Trivia *During the Azadistan story arc in Season 1, "anti riot automatons" were mentioned to have been deployed for crowd control, however they have never been seen visually and any similarities/differences with the A-Laws automatons in design, concept and/or function is not known. *The automatons are somewhat similar to the Mobile Dolls from the After Colony, as both were unmanned killing machines deployed by their respective series' Terran antagonists (Mobile Dolls : Organization of the Zodiac :: Automatons : A-Laws). References External links *Automaton on Wikipedia